


Surprise

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Visitor [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry!Jensen, Body Modification, Bondage, Crazy!Jared, Crying!Misha, Jensen is very angry and yells in this, M/M, Orgasm, Promise of Rape/Non-Con, Punishment, Spanking, Tattoos, Threats of Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finally comes home for his break with Misha only to be greeted by Jared instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write and put this part up for so long now because I knew how I wanted it to go, but damn writer's block making me struggle on the other parts. Well I got it up now, so HA. Writer's block can bite my ass.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> I don't own anything or anyone

Jensen began his drive home from work with a grin. He was finally going to be able to spend quality time with Misha and not have to worry about anything else.

He began whistling a tune, unaware of what was happening at him house.

 

While Misha slept, Jared turned off all the lights in the house. The sun was going down and soon it would be dark.

Jared sighed, antsy for Jensen to get home. He wanted to see him as long as he had wanted to see Misha.

He snuck back into the bedroom and started putting away everything he had set out from before. The room slowly went back to normal except for the dresser and the chair that he had tied Misha to in the beginning. The dresser would be used so Jared could get the tattoo on Jensen like he did with Misha, then he would keep Jensen in the chair to watch.

He still had to punish Misha after all.

 

By the time he finished, he heard Jensen’s car roll into the driveway, and Jared smiled. Fun time would begin again.

He swiftly gagged Misha cloth, forcing him to wake up.

Misha looked around startled and saw Jared grinning from ear to ear.

“Guess whose home?” Jared sang in Misha’s ear. Misha whimpered and thrashed around in his bonds. “No, no. None of that.” Jared shook his head. “Make any noise…” He held up his switchblade. “…and Jensen might not have as pretty of a face when we come up to play.”

Misha nodded and watched Jared leave the room, quietly shutting the door.

Jared swiftly moved downstairs and hid himself in the shadows of the room.

 

Jensen unlocked the door and looked around in confusion. “Why the hell is the house so dark?” He muttered.

He walked inside and shut the door.

“Misha?” He called.

No answer.

“Misha?” Jensen called again. _Did Misha fall back asleep?_ If he had then Jensen would wake him with a kiss. He chuckled at the cuteness of the idea. He took off his coat and walked in the living room, hanging the coat up on the rack in the corner of the room.

He turned to leave when he felt a blade press up against his neck.

 

“Oh god.” Jensen said. “Look, don’t hurt me. Take whatever you want. Just don’t hurt me, please.”

“I’m not planning to hurt you, Jensen.” A voice whispered in his ear. That voice…

“Jared?” Jensen squeaked.

“Hi, baby.” Jared said.

“Oh god.” Jensen said. It was at that moment that Jared pressed Jensen closer to himself, and Jensen noticed that Jared was naked. “Jared! What the fuck are you doing? Where the fuck is Misha?” Dread and fear shot through Jensen.

“He’s waiting for us upstairs.” Jared said. “We’ve been waiting for you to come home for so long now.”

“Waiting?” _Oh, fuck._ “How long have you been…waiting?”

“Every since you left.” Jared whispered.

_Oh my god._ “What did you do to him?” Jensen asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“Just had some fun.” Jared shrugged. “Now all of us can have some fun.” Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck, keeping his blade steady against Jensen. “Now…I’m going to take that cell of yours and we’re gonna go upstairs to Misha. OK?”

“No.” Jensen said firmly. “You can go fuck off Jared.”

Jared started tsking and fear shot through Jensen again.

“I was hoping you didn’t say that.” Jared said, a little sadly.

Before Jensen could comprehend what was happening, Jared removed the switchblade and clocked him in the back of the head, making him black out.

 

“Jen? Jensen, come on. Wake up, baby.” Misha’s scared voice floated over to him.

Misha!

Jensen’s eyes shot open and he tried to move, when he realized he couldn’t. He was tied down against something…it was smooth wood…

The dresser! He was in his bedroom, and the light was on. And a buzzing noise and pain was coming from his right side.

He tried to turn his head to the right, but couldn’t see back that far, so he turned to the left and saw Misha tied down to their bed.

_Oh god…Misha…_

“Baby, I’m right here.” Misha said. Jensen must have talked out loud because Misha was talking to him, keeping him looking at Misha.

“Misha…” Jensen said. “What the fuck is going on. What the fuck are you doing, Jared?” Jensen said, a burning anger filling him.

“Jen. Please, calm down.” Misha said, begging.

“Jared!” Jensen yelled, ignoring Misha.

“Jensen!” Misha said, getting the attention back on him. Jared had marked him all over which only made Jensen angrier. “He’s putting a tattoo on you.” Misha said.

“A tattoo? Why the…?”

“It’s to mark you. Permanently.” Jared’s voice floated from the right.

Jensen’s face must’ve paled significantly because Misha was starting to talk to him again.

“Jensen, babe. Just pay attention to me. Pay attention to my voice.” He said, trying to sound soothing.

“How long was I out?” Jensen asked.

“About seven or eight minutes.” Misha said.

“It’ll be over soon, don’t worry.” Jared said soothingly.

“Yeah, like that’ll calm me down! I swear to god, when I get out of these bonds…”

“You won’t do anything.” Jared cut in. “Not unless you want Misha to get hurt.”

Jensen shut up and looked over at Misha, who was eyeing Jared fearfully.

“The fuck did you do to him?” Jensen growled.

“I told you, we played and had some fun. Right Misha?”

Misha’s gaze turned to Jensen. “R-right.” Misha whispered.

The buzzing and the pain stopped, and a dull throbbing settled in Jensen’s side. Jensen felt something get rubbed against the throbbing and a wrap get settled over it.

Jensen heard the snap of gloves get taken off Jared’s hands and Jared started to untie Jensen.

 

When Jared grabbed Jensen to pick him up, Jensen noticed that he was naked now as well.

“Jared…” He growled, beginning to struggle against the other man.

“Do you want Misha to get hurt?” Jared simply asked. Jensen froze and looked at Misha tied down on the bed.

“No.” Jensen said.

“Then stop. That’s the last chance you get.” Jared growled, bringing Jensen over to a chair, draping his legs over the arms and tying them down. Then he tied Jensen’s arms to his legs and walked over to Misha.

“What are you going to do with him?” Jensen asked.

“During our fun, Misha decided to act up, so now he’s being punished for it.” Jared said, untying Misha from the bed and flipping him over.

_Why isn’t Misha running now that he’s free?_

The look must’ve read on his face because Misha looked away ashamed.

“Misha?” Jensen asked, scared.

“He’ll hurt you.” Was all Misha said.

“You want to tell Jensen how you’ll be punished?” Jared asked, getting Misha on his hands and knees.

“I’m getting spanked.” Misha gritted out.

“How many?” Jared asked gently.

“35 spankings.” Misha said, refusing to look at Jensen.

“So how about we get started?” Jared smiled.

 

Jensen watched in horror as Jared’s hand came down on Misha’s backside with a loud crack.

“Jensen, how about you count?” Jared asked.

“How about you fuck yourself?” Jensen growled.

“Oh, Jensen. That’s not nice. I’m not going to have to punish you too, am I?” Jared said.

Misha’s head turned to face Jensen and his eyes begged Jensen not to do this.

Jensen swallowed back his anger and looked from Misha to Jared. “One.” He bit out.

_Crack._

“Two.”

 

By the time Jensen had counted out 15, Misha was shaking, his ass and thighs a bright red.

_Crack._

“16.” _Crack._ “17.” _Crack._ “18.”

 

At 30, Misha was moaning, and Jensen could see he was hard. Jared took note too.

“You getting hard?” He whispered into Misha’s ear. “Have a little pain kink?”

“Shut up. I swear Jared…” Jensen said.

“What? You’re tied up Jensen.” Jared said, looking up at Jensen. “Misha likes getting spanked.” He eyed Jensen’s cock. “And you like watching.” Jared said with a smirk.

Jensen looked down to see how own cock betraying him.

“Five to go Misha.” Jared said, turning his attention back on the kneeling man.

_Crack._ “31.” _Crack._ “32.” _Crack._ “33.” _Crack._ “34.” _Crack._ “35.”

“See? Done. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Jared asked. He reached around and began to stroke Misha’s hard member.

Misha whimpered but started thrusting into Jared’s hand.

“Keep off of him! Damn it, Jared!” Jensen yelled.

“I’m only helping him.” Jared smiled. The strokes became faster and Jensen heard Jared whisper out _come._

And Misha came with a shout, collapsing on the bed and come under him.

 

“Now what?” Jensen asked, baring his teeth. “Are you gonna make me come?”

“Well if you liked watching this, you might during the next part.” Jared said.

“Next part?” Jensen’s blood ran cold.

“Mm-hmm.” Jared nodded. He turned to face Misha. “You with us?” He asked. Misha gave a slight nod. “Good. Do you think you can get on your knees? Hands go up on the headboard.”

Jensen watched horrified as Misha did what Jared asked. “Misha, what are you doing, baby?”

“He’ll do it himself if I don’t.” Misha said, voice weak. “And…I don’t want to get spanked again.”

Jared laughed and untied a rope that was hanging in a corner of the bed, then proceeded to tie Misha’s hands to the headboard.

“He’s right. I’ll just force his hands up.” Jared murmured. “Maybe it’ll help you realize I’m just claiming what’s mine.”

“We’re not yours.” Jensen growled.

“Really? Say that to the tattoo I gave you.” Jared said, eyeing Jensen’s right side. Jensen looked down at the crest that Jared had inked on.

Jensen looked back up to see Jared lubing his cock.

“No! Fuck you!” Jensen said, struggling against the ropes. “Fuck me instead.” He said, a little weaker. “Jared…”

“I intend to fuck you.”Jared said. “But I’m gonna fuck him first. Just marking what’s mine.” He said lining his cock with Misha’s hole.

And with a smirk, he plunged in.


End file.
